Extended Scenes
by Super Odin
Summary: These are short little scenes that I decided to add onto other little scenes. Joe/Carter, Joe/Rosie, Carter/Rosie, Joe/Carter/Rosie. Tags/Warnings inside. Chapter 3 up! The one you've been waiting for
1. You and me, Dad

**I've noticed that there were some scenes in PPP that could be extended to feature certain things, and so I decided to extend them into short little scenes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here or Princess Protection Program. They all belong to Disney Channel and it's rightful owners.**

**_**  
Extended Scenes

"You and me, Dad."  
Carter/Joe

"Can't stand them. They're such... princesses." Carter Mason said complaining about Brooke and Chelsea, the two popular girls at school. That morning she was supposed to get a ride to school with a guy, but those two took up the car and made sure there was no room.

"You said that like it's a bad thing." Carter's dad, Joe said as he looked over at her while he was driving her to school that morning. "They're teenage girls. They're probably just jealous."

"Pfft, I'm pretty sure they're not." Carter said as her dad's phone rang.

"It's Mason." He said as he stuck his phones earpiece in his ear. "Yes sir. No sir. Right away."

Carter looked over at her father. She knew he was about to leave on another one of his 'secret missions'.

"You're leaving again." Carter said in a tone of disappointment.

"Two days max. It's no big deal. It's just a routine op."

"Yea, that's what you always say. Just be careful, okay?"

"Always."

Carter's dad drove about another half mile and pulled off into a dead end dirt road. Carter's face smiled. She knew she was going to have fun with her dad one more time before he left. As soon as Joe put his jeep in park, Carter unbuckled her seat belt and threw her arms over her dad's head and behind his neck and pulled him close to her. Carter planted her lips on her dads. Joe returned the kiss as he opened his mouth to let his daughter's tongue infiltrate his mouth. He returned the favor by inserting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wiggled around in each others mouth until they were forced to separate to get some air.

Carter took off her green t-shirt as her dad moved his hands around her to her back and undid her black lace bra. Carter dropped her arms as she slid the bra off her shoulders and her dad reached down and grabbed his daughter's perky A-cup breasts and began pinching and pulling at her nipples. Carter moaned as she began unbuckling and unzipping her dad's pants and then reached down into her dad's boxers.

"Wow, I think this is the quickest you've ever got hard on me." Carter smile as she pulled out her dad's 8 inch cock.

Carter moved her head down and began licking around the head of her dad's cock. "Mmm, Daddy. You taste good today." Carter said as she licked up her dad's pre-cum. Carter moved her head back down as she wrapped her lips around the head of her dad's cock and placed her hands around the shaft. Carter began pumping her dad's shaft up and down and wrapped her tongue around the head. Joe let out near silent moans with each movement of her daughters tongue. Joe moved his hands down, running his right hand through his daughters brown hair and put his left hand on her right tit. Carter took her left hand off her dad's member and put it on her left tit and began mirroring the movements her father was doing on the opposite tit. Carter moved her head down more on the cock she had in her cock. With each inch Carter went down, Joe let out more moans and sighs of pleasures. Once Carter got a little bit more than half of her dad in her, she pulled back up to the base of the head and then went down the same amount of distance and kept repeating the process.

After forty-five seconds, Carter got in a good head bobbing rhythm on her dad's cock. The mix of her father and herself fondling her breasts made Carter fly. These were common activities among the father and daughter, but for some reason today was different. It was like she somehow knew that when she would see her father again, things would be different around them. Carter could feel herself getting wet, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far this morning. 'Nothings better than a morning fuck.' She thought to herself as she moved her hand off her tit down to her pants and began unbuckling her belt, but before she could get any farther, she felt her dad's cock tense up. Carter pulled her mouth around the head of her dad's dick as she began pumping away on it waiting for her dad's sweet release to fill her mouth.

"Carter, baby. I'm cumming."

Carter felt her dad's warm juices flow down past her tongue down her throat and into her stomach. This only made Carter more wet and knew she wanted her dad in her now. Carter got up and kissed her dad on the lips. Carter jumped back and stood up in the open back of their blue jeep and began undoing the rest of her jeans and pulled them down leaving only her black lace panties on. Joe had to admit that this look was by far the most sexiest sight he had ever seen. Carter than began to do a little dance as she slowly and seductively pulled down her damp panties from her body, only to reveal the recently trimmed pussy of his daughter. Joe got up from his seat and pulled off his shirt and pants. Carter stood there still amazed at how good her dad looked, even though he was fairly old.

Joe had knelt down on the padding that was in the back of his trunk and began stroking his fingers along the lips of Carter's pussy. Carter moaned with each movement her dad made on her pussy. Carter began rubbing and squeezing her tits and pinching and pulling at her nipples. Joe slowly inserted his middle finger into his daughter's hole as he moved is tongue down and began licking at her clit. Carter let out a moan as her dad invaded her body. Joe inserted another finger into Carter and began rapidly moving them inside and outside of his daughter's love.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Carter said as she began to push her dad onto her back with her foot.

Joe pulled his fingers out of Carter and gave her clit one last suck and said, "I know baby. Just making sure you were ready for me."

Carter began to kneel down as she grabbed her dad's cock and guided it into her snatch. As she lowered herself onto her dad's member, she sighed and moaned until all 8 inches of her father was in her. She leaned forward with her hands on her dad's chest and kissed her dad on the lips and pulled back and winked at him. She moved about 4 inches off his cock and then came back down. Carter began pushing herself up and down on her dad, each time going a little faster until Carter was moving up and down like a piston. "Oh fuck. Fuck me, daddy. Fuck your little girl." Carter moaned. Carter pulled herself off her dad and knelt down on her hands and knees with her ass in her dad's face. Joe licked the dripping sex that was in front of him and then stood up on his feet. He took his cock and inserted back into his daughter's snatch and began pumping hard into it. Each pump sent Carter's small breasts shaking and the truck rocking. A face of painful pleasure covered Carter's face. Once again words along the lines of "Fuck your girl, Daddy." escaped Carter's mouth. Joe could feel his climax coming.

"Carter, I'm about to cum."

"Cum in me, Daddy. I want you to fill me up."

Joe pumped his daughter three more times until he slammed his cock into his daughter and released himself in her pussy. Carter's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her dad's cum run through her womb. Joe pulled himself out of Carter and began to get up to signal to get dressed when Carter had spread her ass cheeks and said, "You promised this time, Daddy."

Joe sighed as he got back closer to his daughter and began to rub his cock along his daughters asshole, then grabbed her hips as he slowly glided his cock into her ass. Carter let out a long moan as he bottomed out his dick in her ass. Joe pulled himself out halfway through and then slammed the rest of his cock back into her ass. Joe started to pump his cock in and out of his daughters ass hole as Carter moved her hips in sync with her dad's movements.

"Fuck my ass, Daddy. Fuck your princess's ass."

The talk that his daughter was giving out sent Joe climaxing earlier than he wanted. He could feel his cock tense up, as could Carter. She pulled herself off of her dad's cock and turned around and began pumping her dad's cock. She looked up at her dad's face and could tell he was close to an orgasm and kept pumping away until she saw her dad start to cum out a little and put her face in front of the member. Carter gave her dad one final jerk as he launced his jizz onto his daughter's until it was covered with his cum. Joe looked down and seeing his daughter's face covered with him made him smile. Carter took her hands and began to scoop up the thick substance on her face and began to drip it into her mouth and down her throat until she got a majority of her dad's juice off her face and stood up and began kissing her dad. Their tongues wrestled as Joe could feel himself go down his own throat. Joe broke off the kiss and tossed Carter a towel, "Wipe yourself off and get dressed. You're going to be late for school."

As Joe pulled up to the school, He put his hand out and Carter met it as they did their own special handshake.

"You and me, pal." He said.

"You and me, Dad." Carter said as she reached up to give her dad and lover a hug.

Carter exited the jeep to walk to school as her dad pulled away to go to his next operation.

**Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. Thank you.**

**Next Chapter:  
"I Only Trust Major Nelson"**


	2. I Only Trust Major Mason

Here is Chapter 2. I had to edit it cause I made a huge character mistake and named Mason to Nelson. Not sure why I did, but it's changed. ~Super Odin

Extended Scenes 2 - "I Only Trust Major Mason"

"No, stop." Rosie said as the hairstylist in charge of cutting her hair was about to cut off a chunk. "I do not know any of you people. I want to speak to Major Mason. I only trust Major Mason."

A couple of minutes later, Rosie was in her room pacing back in forth when a knock on the door came.

"Is everything alright." Joe Mason said as he moved through the open door.

"Take me back to my country." Rosie said in a stern demanding voice.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but General Kane has taken control of your country and assumed command of it's government." He said as he walked closer to Rosie.

"But I must go back."

"And you will. As soon as we find a legal way to remove him. In the mean time, you have to let us protect you."

"But what about my mother? Who's protecting my mother?" Rosie said in a concerned voice.

"You are. As long as you're in Princess Protection, your mom will be safe." Joe motioned for Rosie to take a seat on the pink chair. "General Kane is hoping you'll contact her so he'll know where to find you."

"What if he does find me?"

"He'll make an example of you, by sending you to prison or work farm and Costa Luna will become part of his own personal kingdom with it's true royal family nothing but a memory. Bottom line, If you care about your country and your mom's safety, nobody can know who you really are."

Rosie looked away from the Major.

Joe got up and put his hand on Rosie's shoulder, "Listen, I do more than just the protect the girls here. I also comfort them in times of stress, like leaving their family and country. It's actually helped a lot of people get through the transition you're going through now."

"What do you mean by comfort, Major Mason?" Rosie asked as she stood back up.

Joe moved his lips closer to Rosie as he began to take off her pink robe. Rosie wasn't sure what to do until Joe started kissing her. Immediately, she turned away from Joe flushed.

"Major Mason!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Do you trust me, Rosie?"

"Yes. I do trust you Major Mason."

"Then relax. I promise you that you'll feel better after this." Joe grabbed Rosie's shoulder and turned her around and kissed her again.

Rosie accepted the Major's kiss as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Rosie let out what sounded like a gasp at the intrusion, but returned the favor letting her tongue wrestle with the Majors. While the two were kissing, Joe untied the Princess's pink robe. Rosie let the robe fall off her body as the Major moved his hand up between Rosie's skin and black shirt up until he grasped one of her small breasts. Rosie gasped as she felt Joe's hand grab her. Joe broke off the kiss and lifted Rosie's shirt off of her. Joe took off his own shirt as Rosie moved her hands to her back and unclasped her bra and let it fall off her arms.

Joe moved both of his hands and placed them on the small tits that were in front of him. Rosie let out a moan as Joe began squeezing and rubbing her breasts. He moved his head down and started to kiss Rosie's left breast while still massaging the right one. Rosie wasn't sure what she was feeling. As a princess, she was always locked up and protected by her own security force so she never had time to things that normal people got to do.

Joe broke off his hands and mouth from Rosie and began unbuckling his pants when Rosie a shot him a look of unsureness, but remembered that Major Mason promised her that everything would be okay. Her eyes grew wide as Joe's 8-inch member came into view as he lowered his pants. She wasn't sure what to do, but her instincts told her to grab it and she decided to go with her instincts. Rosie dropped to her knees and slowly wrapped her hands around the member in front of her. With a look of uncertainty on her face, Joe wrapped his hand around Rosie's hand that was on him and began to guide her hand up and down his shaft. As she got into the rythym of the movements, Joe removed his hands off of hers and let her do her own work. Rosie began to get more and more into the groove with each pump on the Major's cock. 'She's a fucking natural.' Joe thought as Rosie was working his cock better than any other princess he's ever dealt with. Hell, maybe even better than Carter.

As she began stroking the Major's member, she noticed something coming out his cock. Once again, her instincts kicked in as she leaned in and began to lick up the pre-cum. Joe moaned as he didn't expect this from Rosie, not yet at least. Rosie began licking around the head of the Major's cock as Joe grabbed the back of Rosie's head and began running his hand through her long flowing light red hair. Rosie's instinct took over again as she moved her mouth around the head of Major's cock and began moving her tongue around the tip. Joe began to slowly and gently push Rosie's head down his shaft as she opened her throat and accepted the shaft down it. Joe moved her head until she had half of him in her mouth and began to move her head back to the tip and moved it back to the same position. Rosie took the help and began bobbing her head up and down on Joe's cock as Joe's hands quit pushing her head and just rested her hands on her head as it moved back and forth. Rosie began to get more and more into the motions and began moving her head rapidly up and down on the Major's cock both sucking and licking along the way.

Rosie, still with one of her hand's on the Major's cock, moved the other hand to his balls and began squeezing and puling at them. Once again, A feeling of shock and surprise flooded the Major, but quickly disappeared with the feeling of pleasure that followed. Carter, rarely if ever, messed with his balls. Not even touched them, but to know that Rosie was all for it was fine for him. Joe let out another moan as he pulled Rosie's mouth off his member and let her keep stroking him until he came on Rosie's face.

Rosie's eyes widened at the surprise, then moved her hands and began scooping up the substance on her face and began licking it off her fingers. Joe took Rosie and laid her down across the bench she was sitting on and proceeded to pull off her shorts and panties. Joe stared at Rosie's pussy. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Carter's of course. He moved his nose closer to Rosie's sex and sniffed in the intoxicating aroma. This smell however, was slightly better than Carter's. Joe stuck his tongue out and began licking at Rosie's snatch. Rosie moaned in both excitement and pleasure. Joe moved his right hand forward and began thumbing at the teenager's clit while using his tongue to drive into her even more. With each thrust of his tongue, Rose felt something inside of her begin to build up. More and more movements onto her cunt kept building the pressure more and more.

"Major Mason..."

"It's okay, Rosie. Just let it go."

After a few more movements into her, Joe began to feel her juices onto his tongue and could hear her sounds of ecstasy escape her mouth. Joe opened his mouth and throat to let in the princesses sweet juices. After Joe felt the last of the liquid slither down his throat, he got up off his knees and stood to his feet. He grabbed his dick and began to rub it up and down the lips of the princess and then entered the head of it into the slit. Joe looked at Rosie for signs of acceptance or rejection.

"Fuck me, Major Mason." Rosie breathed out.

Joe slowly began to insert his cock into her slit until it met resistance. Joe leaned down and began to kiss Rosie to lessen and distract Rosie's pain as his cock made it's way through her hymen. Joe put continued until half of him was inside Rosie. He continued to kiss her and move his hands over her body as he moved himself out then in again, this time going a bit farther and pulling it back some. Joe continued to do this until his cock bottomed out inside her. Rosie let out a sigh into Joe's mouth as she felt all of the Major inside of him.

Joe released his lips off of Rosie's and stood up straight. He grabbed Rosie's hips and began to pump himself in and out of her. First slow, then fast. Joe began moving Rosie's hips to synchronize his movements. Moans and gasps came from Rosie's mouth. Rosie could feel herself building up again. A couple more thrusts entered Rosie until she a scream came from her mouth and juices came gushing from her cunt.

"That's my princess." Joe said as he leaned down and kissed Rosie on the forehead.

A couple more thrusts and Joe himself found himself release inside of Rosie.

Joe took his cock out of Rosie as she laid back exhausted.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and go back out there." Joe said to her.

Joe stood up and pulled Rosie up and gave her a hug.

"I only trust you, Major Mason."

Next Chapter:  
"I Hate You Like You're My Best Friend." 


	3. I Hate You Like You're My Best Friend

**So, I'm tired of people who read this knowing after I toss up warnings on main page complaining and bitching "Why did I read this? Eww." So, now, I'm going to toss up warnings here. You don't like it, don't read. Anywho, Third chapter. Carter/Rosie Chapter. It got longer than the rest cause my mind kinda likes to think of things between Selena and Demi. :D. **

**Tags: ff, anal, fist, language**, **and other stuff. Those are the main 'taboo' ones.**

Extended Scenes 3 - 'I Hate You Like Your My Best Friend'

Carter paced back and forth trying to balance a book on her head, "You're just so good with everybody. Kids; old people; You're probably even good with dogs." She said to her new best friend, Rosie.

"That is true." Rosie replied back, sitting down balancing a book on her head.

"You're so much more generous than I'd thought you'd be." Carter said, shifting the book on her head.

"It is a princess' job to help people."

"I guess I never really thought what it..." Carter said as she the book fell from her head and she grabbed it and placed it back. "...means to be a princess. This. I can't believe you actually have to do this."

"Oh. No, You don't."

"Wait. Than why am I doing it?" Carter said as she pulled the book off her head.

"Because it is funny." Rosie said giggling.

"Wha? I hate you!" Carter said, Rosie's face going into that of disbelief.

"You do?"

"Nonononono, No. I didn't mean it that way." Carter said trying to ease her friend. "I didn't mean I hate you, I hate you. I meant 'I hate you like you're my best friend.'

"Oh! Well than I hate you, too. And that dress is ugly."

"It is?"

"Nooo. It is beautiful. And so are you. Look."

The two girls walked to Carter's mirror and stood into it.

"You're becoming a princess on the inside." Rosie said as she picked up a fake tiara and placed it on Carter's head. "And now you look like one, too."

The two girls looked at each other in the mirror. Carter no longer saw Rosie as just another one of her dad's "assignments". She knew what her dad did with the other princesses he'd go and rescue and bring them over. She was alright with the fact that he fucked other girls besides her. She had no doubt that he'd fucked Rosie. She was fine with it as long as they were in and out of her house and life in no time, but Rosie was a different case. She was here longer than usual.

Carter wanted nothing to do with Rosie at first. She hated princesses and royalties. Always snobby and rude. Always trying to get something out of someone, especially Carter and her dad. Rosie however was different. There was something that drew Carter to Rosie. Her innocence maybe. Or her kindness. Maybe it was ever thing.

Carter turned around to face Rosie and put her hands on Rosie's shoulder and looked at her.

"Carter, is something wrong?" Rosie said with a concerned look on her face.

"Nope. Everything is just perfect." Carter said as she leaned in and began to kiss Rosie.

Rosie's eyes lit up wide. She didn't expect this, whatever this was. Somehow she felt it was wrong and pushed Carter off of her.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Carter asked, shocked at the rejection.

"Nothing, Carter. I just... It feels weird, kissing a girl."

"You've kissed my dad, right?" Carter said as Rosie nodded a yes in response. "There was nothing wrong with that, was it?"

"No."

"There's no difference."

Carter waited and looked at Rosie until she noticed the look of concern fall off her face and look up at her. Carter moved her lips on Rosie's again. This time Rosie closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. Carter pushed her tongue into Rosie's mouth. Rosie reacted the way Carter was hoping. Rosie moved her tongue inside of Carter's mouth. The two girls tongues wrestled with each other to get into the other girls mouth. The two girls broke off to catch some air when Carter moved her hand behind Rosie's back and began to unzip the back of Rosie's peach colored dress and pushed it off of her body.

Carter took in the site of Rosie's near naked body. The only thing on was a pair of panties. Rosie stood there, not sure what to do.

"Just relax, Rosie." Carter said as lead her to her bed and sat her down on it. Carter untied the ribbon on the back of her blue dress and pulled it over her head, standing there with only panties on as well. "See, it's alright." Carter said as she sat down on the bed next to Rosie and began kissing her again. As their mouths went to work, Carter's hands did the same, moving all over Rosie's body. Carter found her right hand on Rosie's left breast and began squeezing it. A small moan came out of Rosie's mouth and into Carter's mouth.

Carter leaned Rosie back on bed as she began to kiss down her body. First down her neck, then her collar bone and down the middle of her chest until she reached the valley between her breasts. She moved her lips off of Rosie's body and took in the sight of both of her breasts. "Let's start with this one." She said as she moved in and began licking Rosie's left nipple and used her left hand to starting rubbing Rosie's right nipple, squeezing and twisting it between her thumb and middle finger. After a couple minutes, Carter switched sides, giving both of her breasts the attention they deserved and then continued kissing down Rosie's stomach to her panties.

"Someone is a bit wet." Carter said as she saw Rosie's panties completely soaked from the excitement. "We'll take care of these." Carter pulled Rosie to the end of the bed to where her legs were dangling off and got on her knees on the ground in between Rosie's legs. Carter peeled off Rosie's wet panties off of her and slid them off her legs as she looked at Rosie's pussy.

"All prim and proper everywhere, aren't we?" Carter said as she began to move her hands on Rosie's smooth and hairless folds.

"A princess must always be at her best." Rosie said, barely making out the words due to Carter's continued movements on her.

Carter moved her left hand and used her thumb and index to spread out Rosie's pussy lips. Even her pussy was flawless. Carter felt a little envious at first, but let the emotion go quickly as she moved her face in between Rosie's legs. Carter began to move her tongue up and down Rosie's slit, all the while, Rosie lying back, eyes opened looking at her new best friend lick her.

Rosie's thoughts went back to when Carter's dad, Major Mason, was doing the exact same thing to her not too long ago. She was clearly nothing like her dad. Her dad had a little bit of force to his, while Carter's tongue just lightly licked her. Carter's tongue continued to move up and down Rosie's slit while she began to rub at Rosie's clit with the hand she'd use to keep her folds open.

"Carter..." Was the only words Rosie could let out. Carter moved her face away from Rosie's cunt and put her right index finger into it. Rosie opened her eyes to look down at Carter, who simply just smiled at her and continued moving her finger in and out of Rosie. Each movement sent shocks through Rosie. Carter stuck a second finger in Rosie's cunt and the two fingers went to work inside of her. This time even more vigorous than last time. Pumping in a little bit harder and faster, Carter looked up to see Rosie's lying on the bed, head tilted back and hands squeezing her tits.

Carter spread her two fingers inside Rosie's cunt as to stretch it out. "Damn girl, you're tight." Carter said, "But I know how to fix that." Carter stuck her ring finger into Rosie and began moving it around. "More, please." whimpered Rosie. Carter smiled as she stuck her pinky finger into Rosie. All four of her fingers moving in and out and around in Rosie's cunt, making sure to loosen the tightness of the princess, Carter finally began to stick her whole fist into Rosie and began punching inside of her. Carter's small hand worked wonders as Rosie could feel her self exploding from her core. "Carter, harder and faster please." Rosie pleased. Carter took her request and did just that. Going harder and faster into Rosie. Punching the inside of her with her small fist. Rosie could feel herself building with each punch until she let out a scream and Carter felt her arm and hand get completely soaked with Rosie's cum. Rosie laid back panting as Carter removed her fist from her friend. Dripping with her cum, Carter got up and laid next to Rosie as she held her fist in front of her. Carter began licking off her index finger and looked at Rosie. "Want some? It's good." She said to her as Rosie took her hand and began licking off the rest of her hand. The two girls laid there looking into each others eyes.

"C-Carter." Rosie said in a concerned voice.

"Yea, babe?"

"Teach me how to do that?"

"Do what? Lick pussy?"

"Yes." Rosie said, shyly.

Carter sat up on the edge of her bed and looked at Rosie. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Rosie let out a few more heavy breaths and got up off the bed. Carter reached over and grabbed her hand and lead her over to where she stood between her legs and then gently pulled her down to where she was on her knees. "Go ahead and take them off." Carter said as Rosie was looking at her not sure what to do.

Rosie grabbed the waist bands of Carter's black thong and gently pulled them off. The aroma coming off of Carter smacked Rosie in the face and took a long inhale while she threw the panties off to the side with the rest of the clothes.

"Okay, now just do whatever feels natural for you." Carter told Rosie. "Don't worry." She said re-affirming Rosie.

Rosie looked at the small folds in front of her. She'd never seen such beauty. Rosie slowly moved in and kissed her pussy. Carter let out a little moan at the touch of Rosie's lips on her. Rosie took her right hand and used her middle and index finger to spread out the lips revealing Carter's bring pink insides.

"Go on." Carter said as she started to pet Rosie on the head. Rosie moved in with her tongue out and placed it on the bottom. Another small moan came out of her mouth as Rosie began to slowly lick up the inside of Carter's slit. "Ohh. Forgot how good a girl tongue felt on my pussy." She sighed out. Rosie stopped for a second and looked up at Carter, "How long has it been?" She asked as she went back to her previous action. "A year or so. Chelsea, Brooke and I used to be best friends. We had a lot of threesomes, than they got popular and I didn't and they ditched me. It's okay now. I have you and that's all that matters." Carter drew her attention back onto what Rosie was doing. Carter leaned down and grabbed Rosie's free hand and moved it to where here thumb and middle finger were pinching her clit. Rosie found her self in a pace of licking and rubbing and pinching. Carter laid back on the bed, her hands molesting her breasts.

Carter was shocked. She would've never thought that Rosie would be this good, especially her first time, but here she was, being rough and delicate at the same time. She could feel herself building. Never had she came just by someone licking her, but here Rosie was, doing just that. "Ohgodrosie" was all Carter could let out before she found herself squirting in Rosie's face. Rosie moved her head back, partly due to shock, her face still getting blasted by Carter's cum. After the attack stopped, Carter just looked at Rosie and laughed, "I'm sorry. I haven't came like that in ages. Thank you." She said as she knelt down next to a still half shocked princess and kissed her. "I love you." Carter told her in between kisses. After the kissing/lick clean up session, Carter knelt into Rosie's ear, "Want to try something fun?" Rosie smiled and nodded her head.

Carter grabbed Rosie and had her crawl onto her bed. "Now stick your ass up in the air." Carter asked. Rosie listened and did as Carter said. Carter took Rosie's ass cheeks and spread them out to reveal her tight ass hole. "Damn, so cute." She said as she leaned in and kissed it. Actions like these would've usually shocked Rosie, but she was with her new lover, her new best friend. She'd do anything for her, she didn't care. Carter went to work licking the little hole in front of her. "Did my dad do this to you when you guys had sex?" Carter asked. Rosie shook her head. Carter smiled, "Good, something of yours I can have." She said as she went down and kissed her small hole again. Carter than took her right middle finger and began to slowly insert it into Rosie's asshole. Moans came from Rosie's mouth. "Let me know if it hurts too much."

Carter said as she stuck her finger deeper until her knuckles touched the entrance of Rosie's ass. Carter slowly pulled back out and then inserted her middle and index finger. A groan escaped from Rosie. "You okay?" Carter said, stopping. "Yes." Carter continued at the response of Rosie, slowly moving down until her knuckles touched Rosie. Carter slowly pulled her fingers out and looked at Rosie's small gaping hole. She reached down under her bed and pulled out a small shoebox and opened it. Rosie's eyes widened when she saw the contents. Dildos and vibrators in various shapes and sizes. "Like my treasure chest?" Carter asked Rosie as she was sifting through the box. "Two years ago, dad started buying me one of these every time he went on a mission to make up for the time he couldn't be here to fuck me." She pulled out a long pink dildo, at least 10 inches long, 6 inches wide. "This is the one daddy gave me before he went on the mission to save you." She took the dildo and put it in her mouth and began sliding it down her throat until she had around 7 inches of it in her mouth and pulled it back out. "That should be good enough." Carter took the slick dildo and placed it at the entrance of Rosie's asshole and began gently and pushing it down into her.

Rosie let out a small cry of pain and Carter stopped. "Keep going." Rosie said and Carter continued. Carter looked over at Rosie's face to see it wincing as she endured the pain. When the dildo was half way in, Carter stopped and stepped back, admiring the view of the princess. Carter than reached under her bed again and pulled out another box and opened it. This time, Carter pulled out a waist harness with the same size dildo as the one in Rosie attached to it and began putting it on. "Haven't used this in forever." She said as she approached Rosie again. She slowly pulled the dildo out of Rosie's ass until it came out with a PLOP and then inserted the attached dildo into the entrance of her ass and began to slowly insert it, Rosie still wincing. "You okay, baby?" She said, making sure Rosie was still fine. Rosie simply nodded and Carter went on her way. She pushed the dildo deeper and deeper until about 8 inches was inside her and stopped so Rosie could readjust herself. "Deeper" Rosie let out in a soft sigh. Carter continued on until her harness hit the flesh of Rosie and Carter let Rosie get adjusted some more. Carter slowly pulled out until 3 inches of the dildo was left inside, than back in her. Carter continued this motion, slowly at first, but building speed and force each time.

Carter took Rosie, and while her strap-on was still in Rosie's ass flipped her over on her back and put Rosie's legs over her shoulders and continued her assault. Carter grabbed the dildo she'd previously used on Rosie's ass and began sliding it into Rosie's cunt. Rosie was in heaven. Her best friend was giving her the best feeling she's ever had in her life. The strap on in her ass and the dildo in her cunt were in perfect synchronization. In and out at the same pace. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She clinched the bed sheets and let out a loud scream as juices spilled all over the dildo. Carter stopped her assault and pulled the dildo out and pulled out the strap on from her ass. Rosie laid there, motionless. Carter laid next to Rosie and looked her in the eyes while licking the dildo up and down and putting it in her mouth to clean it off Rosie's juices. Rosie just stared back at her and smiled. The two girls then embraced each other in their naked sweaty state as they drifted off to sleep.

**Up Next:**

**Chapter 4 - You Protect Princess.**


End file.
